The Shining Sea
by Lemur3402
Summary: FLUFF! A look at a typical Tracy family vacation.
1. Car Ride

Well, Bev, it ain't Thankless Tasks, but I will assure you that a new chapter is forthcoming. Here's a little bit of fluff that came along during the writing process.  
  
I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know if you want me to keep going.  
  
Disclaimer- Not making money, don't want money. I will take Gordon tho if Carlton is willing to offer him up.  
  
The Shining Sea By Dawn  
  
There went another. Oop, there was another one. And again. According to his older brother Scott, these 'palm trees' were a sure sign that they were getting closer to the ocean. It would only a little while longer until they could finally get out of the van and stretch their legs.  
  
As he watched the next tall, frondy tree pass by the window, he concluded that Scotty's watch was apparently broken. By Gordon's six-year-old reckoning, Scott had said that a forever ago.  
  
Of course, it didn't seem to be bothering him. His thirteen-year-old brother had his nose buried in one of the fat mystery novels he was so taken with of late. Beside him on the bench seat sat John, who was also engrossed in a book, though his more likely dealt with the stars and other space stuff.  
  
Gordon wished desperately that he could read like his older brothers. Scott and Virgil talked about books all the time, either Scott's mysteries or any of the books that talked about planes that they both enjoyed reading. Once, Gordon had taken a look at one of Scott's big books and was shocked to find that they contained no pictures. Now, how could a book with all words possibly be that interesting? Gordon couldn't wait to find out the answer to that question.  
  
With a heavy sigh, he looked to the floorboards at the thin picture books beneath his dingy white sneakers. He knew them all by heart at this point, memorizing them quickly after so many readings. They were boring, especially if no one was around to read them and add in all the fun little voices.  
  
A glance at Virgil who sat beside him on the last seat of the minivan quickly dashed any hope. His second-eldest brother was sound asleep near the window. Both he and Scott had been up early, helping their parents pack and get together their younger siblings for the flight from Kansas to South Carolina. Virgil had fallen back to sleep as soon as they piled into the rented van acquired at the Columbia Airport.  
  
Besides, Gordon had overheard him telling Scott that if he read 'The Cat in the Hat' one more time, he was going to have a psychotic episode. Gordon wasn't quite sure what that meant, but it didn't sound good.  
  
Nearest the window in front of him sat Gordon's younger brother Alan, strapped into a booster seat and snoring. As he repositioned himself, his little blonde head lulled to the side and he snorted. John looked quickly at him and made a face. "That's gross."  
  
"What?" Scott inquired not looking up.  
  
"He's drooling. Ewww, he got it on one of my star charts!" John swiped angrily at the seat beside him.  
  
"Don't wake him up." Scott seethed as he turned the page. "This is a lot more peaceful trip with him unconscious."  
  
Gordon couldn't help but giggle at that. Alan wasn't exactly a great person to take a trip with.  
  
"True." John conceded. "We haven't had to stop for food for an hour."  
  
"Or a drink."  
  
"Or a bathroom break."  
  
"Hey," a lovely lady with short, dark brown hair turned around in the front passenger seat. "Alan wasn't the only one who went running for the bathroom on the last stop. You moved pretty fast there yourself, Mr. John."  
  
"Yeah, Mom," John grinned, "but I hadn't gone since we left home. Alan has to go every five minutes."  
  
"Well at least he's a boy and we don't have to find a restroom every time." She grinned. "Maybe he likes peeing beside the road or something."  
  
John tried to snicker quietly as Scott went back to his book, shaking his head. With a laugh of her own, Lucille Tracy turned to face front again. "Jeff! What are you trying to do? Push her down the road?"  
  
"I don't think she can see over the steering wheel." Gordon's father had been driving for two hours now, in a minivan. Jeff Tracy hated minivans. He sounded a little stressed out. "Why do they let these people on the road?"  
  
"Would you relax? There's nothing you can do about it. Ease up."  
  
"Would you like to drive?" He sounded a little less angry.  
  
"Yes, but you're never going to let me." Lucille smiled and winked at her boys. "You, my love, are a control freak."  
  
"Luce, I am not a control freak."  
  
"Oh, you are and you know it."  
  
"Give me one example."  
  
"How about last week when Mark called for that contract with the World Space Agency? You just had to go to Florida yourself to make sure everything went smoothly."  
  
"Florida," Jeff began, matching her teasing tone, "is lovely this time of year."  
  
"And what about the time the new jet fighter brakes for the Navy turned out to be faulty? Who took over the supervising of the new spec designs?"  
  
"That was he largest contract of my life."  
  
"Who ruled my T-ball team with an iron fist?"  
  
Jeff looked in the rearview mirror at Scott. "You won, didn't you?"  
  
"Dad, you made Amanda Turner cry."  
  
"But look at her now. One of the best softball players in all of Kansas."  
  
"You're hopeless." Lucille laughed.  
  
Before everyone could settle back into the quiet, Gordon decided to speak up. "Mom, are we there yet?"  
  
Scott closed his eyes and looked as though he were in pain. His mother however answered plainly. "A little bit further."  
  
"How far is that?"  
  
"Little bit further."  
  
This was fun! Even if John looked slightly annoyed. "How far in minutes?"  
  
"A few more minutes."  
  
"How many exactly?"  
  
"A few."  
  
"Moo-oom." Gordon tried to laugh and whine at the same time. "How many miles?"  
  
"A few."  
  
"How much farther?"  
  
"A little bit further."  
  
"Lucille!" Jeff finally yelled exasperated. "You're encouraging him."  
  
"I should hope so." She unhooked her seatbelt, and skirting a still- sleeping Alan, made her way to the back of the van. "You bored, honey?"  
  
"Yeah," he snuggled against her as she sat down next to him. "Virgil's pretty boring when he's asleep."  
  
"He can be pretty boring when he's awake . . .ow!" John exclaimed as his mother slapped him lightly on the back of the head. "Mom!"  
  
"Shhh! Don't wake Alan." She turned back to Gordon. "Are you excited to go see Gram and the ocean?"  
  
Gordon shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"I really wanted to go to Disney World instead."  
  
She laughed. "Oh really?"  
  
"Scott and Virgil have been and say it's great." He grumped. "Could have gone last year if stupid Alan hadn't gotten the stupid chicken spots . . . and then given them to me."  
  
"And me." John chimed in.  
  
"First of all, it's chicken pox and second, Alan didn't mean to give them to you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
Gordon wasn't convinced but decided to take his mother's word for it. "Couldn't we have gone this year?"  
  
"I thought since Gram didn't get to come visit us at Christmas, perhaps we should visit her. Don't you think?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"And I promise. We will get to Disney World this year." She nudged him. "Hey, what about in November? Dad can take off from work, you guys can miss a little school."  
  
"Yeah!" The thought of missing a few days of school sounded highly appealing.  
  
"And who knows, love. Maybe you'll like the ocean. I do."  
  
"Mom, its just water, just like the lake at home." He hated the lake that sat a mile from their house. His brothers loved to swim in it, but Gordon didn't. He couldn't see his feet in there and Brian Garvick at school had told him all about snapping turtles and their fondness for toes.  
  
"But you can swim in it; play in the sand, fish in it."  
  
"I hate fishing."  
  
"Oh because of what happened the last time? Honey, Virgil didn't mean to hook your ear."  
  
"Fish are mean. They have those spikes on their backs. . ."  
  
"Well, that's how they defend themselves." Lucille tried to explain.  
  
"It still hurt."  
  
"Well, maybe this week will change your mind."  
  
Gordon simply shrugged in answer.  
  
The minivan turned. "Here we are." Jeff announced.  
  
"C'mon Gord. Let's go see Gram." Lucille said as she roused Virgil 


	2. Row, Row, Row Your Boat

She stood on the front porch of the light blue beach house, leaning on the rail and smiling as she watched them pile from the car. A light wind caught the ribbon on her broad brimmed hat and sent it fluttering in the breeze.  
  
Virgil was the first to fly up the steps to greet her. "Gram!"  
  
"Hi sweetheart." She said as she hugged him tightly. She let go and held him at arm's length. "You've gotten taller. You boys are growing up too fast."  
  
"I know." Lucille said as she came up behind her son.  
  
"Oh, my baby," Gram said as she embraced her daughter. "I have missed you all so much."  
  
When it came Gordon's turn to hug his grandmother, he did so enthusiastically. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed thinner than the last time he had hugged her. "Gram, you got skinny."  
  
"Gord," Scott hissed.  
  
"It's all right, Scott." Gram told him. "He's just observant." She turned back to Gord. "Yes, I did lose a few pounds. I was getting fat anyway."  
  
"Gram, you weren't fat." Alan blurted out from his father's arms.  
  
She laughed lightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Well thank you for saying so."  
  
As they stood talking, Gordon surveyed his surroundings. The sky was a brilliant blue and the breeze was warm, smelling strongly of salt. Beach houses and apartments lined both sides of the street and people walked along the sidewalk in pairs and groups simply drinking in the glorious day.  
  
The sun shone off water, reflecting on Gordon's left. "Is that the ocean?" He pointed.  
  
"No, that's where some of the sea water comes in land." Gram explained to him. "The ocean is across the street, but the patio looks out over the inlet. I have a dock out there as well."  
  
"Good, cause if that was the ocean, I didn't know what Mom would have been all excited about."  
  
Gram chuckled. "There are egrets and herons back there, and if you want, I'll teach you all how to catch crabs. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds cool," John said excitedly. Gordon had no idea why. From what little he knew about crabs, he knew they pinched. He wasn't going to play with that kind of critter.  
  
The process of unloading the van and stowing its contents took the better part of an hour. Five kids and two adults required a lot of equipment. Suitcases aside, there was also enough puzzles, books, toys, and games to keep five energetic boys happy and quiet for a three hour drive.  
  
After everything was squared away, Gram set out a plate of sandwiches and salad. The boys tackled the food as though they hadn't eaten in a week.  
  
"Virgil, where do you put all that food?" Jeff asked as he tore into his third sandwich.  
  
"He's a growing boy." Gram replied. Virgil smiled at his father while he chewed. All of them knew that the statement had just trumped any argument their father could make.  
  
Finally, the boys sat back, satiated for the moment. Gordon was content to sit and listen as the conversation buzzed around him. Gram asked the older boys about school and what they were planning to do for the rest of their summer. Virgil talked about his piano recital coming up in August. John told Gram about the new telescope he had just received for doing well in school the previous semester.  
  
He had almost fallen asleep in his chair when Gram spoke up. "Now, I have a surprise for you all."  
  
Immediately, his ears perked up any trace of grogginess gone. "What?"  
  
She winked and rose. "Come with me and I'll show you."  
  
His brothers all jumped up to follow her, but Gordon caught up with her first as she made her way to the patio. It over looked a large inlet, where long-legged wading birds searched for their meals. "There she is."  
  
Gordon felt his hopes dashed as his brothers crowded behind him to get a better look, and exclaimed in excitement.  
  
"Wow! A boat!" Alan said as he ogled the large white Explorer anchored to the pier behind Gram's house.  
  
"Mom, where did you get that?" Lucille asked.  
  
"Mr. Young next door had to go back to Charleston on business and I just asked if I could borrow it. He's always had a bit of a soft spot for me."  
  
"Mom!" Lucille laughed.  
  
"Just because I'm getting older doesn't mean I've lost all my womanly wiles." Lucille's only response was to laugh harder.  
  
"We can use that?"  
  
"Of course, John. Provided your mother or father drives it."  
  
"Can we try it out?" Alan asked anxiously, his eyes shining with hope. "Please? I bet it goes fast!"  
  
"Now hold on a minute, speed demon," Jeff caressed the top of his head. "We're here to spend time with Gram. Not go gallivanting all over the water."  
  
"You're here to have a good time." Gram insisted. "I don't want you all to be just hanging around this house. I want you to have fun."  
  
"We did come to see you, Mom," Lucille touched her shoulder. "I want the boys to spend time with you."  
  
"And I want to watch them enjoy themselves. Do you still remember how to operate one of those boats, Jeff?"  
  
He half-smiled. "I believe so."  
  
"Then take the boys out in her. Have a good time."  
  
All Gordon's brothers stared at their father. He finally threw up his hands in defeat. "All right."  
  
There was a loud whoop and they all disappeared into the house. Jeff followed, Gordon noticed rather quickly. His father seemed just as eager as everyone else to try out the boat.  
  
He however remained on the deck with Gram and his mother. What was the big deal about the water? The ocean was just an oversized lake as far as he was concerned. It was flat, blue, and boring.  
  
A few minutes later the door on the lower level of the house slammed and Scott and Virgil ran across the sand. John followed in short order and all of the clamored down the dock.  
  
"Are you coming, Gord?" Jeff reappeared, clad in shorts and a T-shirt. Alan was again in his arms, holding a small fishing pole.  
  
"Nah," Gordon made a face. "I don't want to."  
  
"Gordy, we're going to catch fish!" Alan swung the pole, nearly poking his father in the eye.  
  
He flashed back to his last fishing outing. "No thanks."  
  
"Its okay, Jeff. Gordon is probably still tired. He can stay here with me."  
  
"I had hoped you were coming along, you being the most sea-faring of us all." Jeff moved closer to Lucille and Alan was squished between their parents. "I thought you might like to show us men up."  
  
"No, that's okay. I'm going to leave you primitive men to your hunting and gathering." She grinned ferociously. "Just don't let any of the kids fall overboard. The Coast Guard frowns on that."  
  
"Not even one just for bait." He tickled Alan, who squealed with laughter.  
  
"Sorry. I'll see you guys when you get back."  
  
He shrugged and gave her a light kiss, before carrying Alan back inside. "Suit yourselves."  
  
"He's already starting to loosen up." Lucille said after Jeff had left. "I'm glad to see it."  
  
"Has he been working hard?"  
  
She nodded. "Starting his own company was supposed to make life a little easier, but lately Tracy Corporation has been running him ragged."  
  
Gordon half-listened as his father appeared on the dock. John was standing on the deck in a life preserver, "Gram! Mom! We're going to catch a mess of fish for dinner!"  
  
"My money is on the fish!" she called back. The Scott and Virgil joined in, assuring both women that they would have more gilled delights then they could ever hope to eat.  
  
"All aboard!" Jeff yelled as he started the engine. He looked back at his wife and bowed dramatically. "Farewell my beloved, for I'm going to sea."  
  
"Adieu, my love!" Lucille called back, despite the retching noises her sons insisted upon making when their parents displayed affection. "Fare the well!"  
  
With that, the boat pulled away from the dock, turned and picked up speed. It was only seconds before it disappeared from sight completely.  
  
Gordon went back inside first, and looked around the spacious home. It was light and airy, painted a light yellow. On the walls, he saw shells and beach scenes and near the door hung an old ship's wheel like he had seen so many times in pirate movies.  
  
But it was an object standing in the far corner that really caught his attention. It sat quietly against the wall, looking quite innocent. Virgil had one, but it was rare that Gordon was allowed to touch it. Slowly, he reached out a hand to the strings and ran his forefinger across them. The instrument hummed loudly, much to his delight.  
  
"Do you like that?" Gordon spun around, assuming immediately that he was about to be creamed for touching the acoustic guitar. Instead, Gram smiled and knelt to pick up the instrument. "I haven't played this for a very long time."  
  
He watched as she hefted the instrument against her body and strummed the strings. Her fingers moved down the bridge and the chord changed in pitch. Smiling and humming the melody to an old familiar melody Gordon quite remember, she went and sat on the sand-colored couch.  
  
He followed and climbed up beside her. "Virgil doesn't play stuff like that."  
  
Lucille laughed. "He's apparently hit his rebellious rock and roll stage."  
  
"He has a range of tastes is all." Gram assured her. "He loves his classical music on the piano, doesn't he?"  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Gordon watched, mesmerized by the movements of her hands. "Virg had lessons."  
  
"I did too." Gram smiled. "My father taught me when I was a girl. Just like I taught your Mom."  
  
Gordon's wide amber eyes turned to his mother. "I thought you only played piano."  
  
"I only piano because that's what a lot of the students who come to me for lessons want to learn." Lucille shrugged. "I play a lot of instruments."  
  
"Sweetie, your mother can play any thing she turns her hand to." She motioned for Lucille to join them on the couch.  
  
"I always did like the guitar best, I have to admit." Lucille made a face. "Pianos are a bit hard to carry to a campfire."  
  
"I want to learn!" Gordon bounced on the cushions excitedly. "Show me!"  
  
"Come here." Lucille picked him up and set him on her lap, putting the guitar in front of both of them. "Now, I'll work the bridge and you work the strings."  
  
The first few notes were clumsy, but steadily Gordon got the idea. The notes began to flow from the guitar, sending a feeling of delight and pride coursing through him. Steadily and melody emerged and his mom began to sing. "Row, row your boat. . ."  
  
Gordon began to sing along and laugh. Before he had only been intrigued by the instrument, purely because he was forbidden to touch it at home. At this point, he was in love.  
  
Gram clapped loudly when they were finished. "There you go. You played your first song."  
  
"Teach me to make the notes up here." Gordon stretched a hand for the bridge, finding that his fingers just couldn't quite reach it. He frowned.  
  
"You need to get a little bit bigger for that." His grandmother told him.  
  
"Or we could find you a smaller guitar when we get back home." Lucille rubbed his back in comfort. "If you really want to learn."  
  
"Will you teach me?" Gordon asked.  
  
"Of course!" She hugged him tightly. "And when you learn some, I'll blow the cobwebs of my old guitar and we'll play together."  
  
Often times, Gordon had watched Virgil and Lucille at the piano, playing together and laughing. He had always wished he could do that, too. "Can we play something else?" 


	3. Love at First Sight

Look out! Mad writer on a rampage! Two updates in a single hour!  
  
: - )  
  
After a few more songs, Gram excused herself. "I'm going to take a rest, dear." She told Lucille. "Have to keep my energy up for when the fishing party returns."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she smiled sweetly as she left the room. "Just a bit tired."  
  
In her lap, Gordon strummed softly on the strings still. "Is Gram all right?"  
  
"Yeah, honey." Lucille paused and bit her lip before brightening. "Hey, want to go for a walk? Let Gram have some quiet?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"We'll head down to the beach."  
  
Gordon was less than enthusiastic about his mother's choice in destination. What was it with her and the ocean anyway?  
  
It wasn't long before Gordon found himself holding his mother's hand as they crossed the hot asphalt and headed down a short wooden walkway that traversed the sand. Gordon's flip-flops scuffed along as he played with the grains left from the treads of other beach-goers. "The sand's kinda fun."  
  
Lucille grinned as she looked down at him. "Not all bad, huh?"  
  
"John says you can build castles in sand."  
  
"He's right. That might be a project for you guys this week."  
  
Gordon started to lay out plans as his mother guided him down the walk. It would be big with lots of towers, maybe a moat. . .  
  
"There it is."  
  
He looked up. Before him lay the dark blue expanse of the Atlantic Ocean, stretching on towards the horizon. It was endless. The gentle waves crashed into the golden sand and retreated, only to come back again. Further out, people frolicked in the surf, floating on rafts and jumping the waves as they began to build.  
  
"Wow," Was the only response Gordon could muster.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"That's a lot bigger than the lake."  
  
"Just a bit. Want to get closer?"  
  
Gordon nodded mutely and followed his mother's example by sliding off his shoes. He took it all in as they went to the water, the sound of the waves and the taste of the air. The sand underfoot and between his toes.  
  
Suddenly, it became overwhelming. He stopped causing Lucille to turn and look at him strangely. "What's wrong, Gord?"  
  
He stared for a few more minutes before finally muttering, "It's too big."  
  
She knelt in front of him. "There's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"Honey," she stroked his arm. "The ocean is big, and I'll tell you, it can be dangerous."  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"But it's also beautiful. And exciting. There's a whole other world below the surface that very few people ever get to see. Just respect the ocean and always remember that it is bigger than you."  
  
Gordon still had his doubts. "I'm still scared."  
  
"Scared is just your good Tracy sense kicking in." Lucille said as she stood back up. "It's good to be scared, but don't let it stop you from trying something new."  
  
Swallowing, Gordon followed her down to the water's edge. Lucille stopped on the wet sand. "Just wait here a sec."  
  
Gordon did as he was told and then looked back at the water. His eyes widened at what he saw. A large, forceful wave was heading straight for him. "Mom!" he shrieked, managing to climb up into her arms, nearly knocking them both over.  
  
"Gordon!" she laughed loudly. "The wave died down, see?" He watched as the thin veil of water moved up the beach and caressed her toes. "Why don't you just trust me and hop down? The water's warm."  
  
He looked down, looked back at his mother and emphatically shook his head no.  
  
"Honey, I'm right here with you. Nothing is going to happen."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart."  
  
Reluctantly, he slid from his mother's grasp. The next wave was already on its way in. It was bigger than the last, or so it seemed. Gordon closed his eyes tight and clenched his mother's hand.  
  
The next thing he felt was something tickling his feet. His eyes popped open and he stared down. The water had come up just as before. As promised, it was warm and he giggled as it flowed back out, carrying the sand with it.  
  
He then spotted something tumbling along with the tiny grains and quickly reached down to pick it up before it could be carried away. He held the prize high, admiring the colors in the bright sun. "Neat!"  
  
"A shell! How pretty." Lucille took the gift her son offered. "Thank you, love."  
  
Proud of himself Gordon stooped to grab another. Unfortunately, he forgot to look before he swooped. Another wave rolled in, the majority of the spray catching him in the side and face. He sputtered loudly, frowning at the salty taste.  
  
"Are you ok?" Lucille used the tail of her shirt to wipe his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but my shell got away."  
  
"I'm sure we can find some more." She stopped and looked past Gordon, out to sea. "Hey, look out there."  
  
Gordon turned to see a group of dark triangles breaking the surface of the water. They rose and disappeared as the creatures paralleled the shore. "Are those sharks?"  
  
"They're dolphins." Lucille pulled out the silver charm that hung from her neck. "Like this."  
  
"Do they bite?" Gordon could still see the resemblance to the creatures he had seen on TV.  
  
"No. They eat fish. They're probably just passing by."  
  
The animals drew closer, coming near enough for Gordon to make out their long snouts as they swam. "They're pretty."  
  
"I'd have to say the dolphin is my favorite animal." Lucille said as she wrapped her arms around him. "So peaceful and graceful."  
  
Gordon watched them for another few seconds before declaring. "I like them, too."  
  
"And that's only one of the beautiful creatures that live out there."  
  
As Gordon watched the dolphins swim off, he wondered what else could be out there. He was beginning to see what his mother was talking about and with that he found his fear ebbing away. An incredible curiosity took its place, filling him with a sense of wonder. There were a lot of things out there to see.  
  
And he wanted to know about them all.  
  
***  
  
"Sco-otttt" He groaned and rolled over, praying that the little voice plaguing him would simply disappear if he ignored it long enough. "Scott!"  
  
"Scotty!" No such luck.  
  
After a few seconds, he thought the source of the annoyance had finally taken the hint. That comforting thought was completely dispersed when he felt the wind knocked out of him and a weight on his stomach. His eyes popped open and he found himself staring into impossibly huge amber eyes.  
  
His first impulse was to scream, which he did. Virgil, yanked from a dead sleep, did the same. "What?!"  
  
It only took a half-second to realize who the eyes belonged to. He fell back on his mattress with a sigh as his little brother sat on him and giggled. "It's only Gordon."  
  
"Then why did you scream?" Virgil groused from the sofa bed.  
  
"Because he's wearing those stupid goggles that Gram bought for him last night and I thought I was being abducted by aliens."  
  
"I don't think they want you anymore, Scott." Virgil smirked as he settled beneath the covers again. "The last time they tried to suck your brains, they came up empty handed."  
  
"Cute, Virg." A particularly lucid moment for his brother at such an unholy hour. Scott looked out the windows from his bed on the floor. The red sliver of the sun was just beginning to crest the horizon. "Gord, what are you doing?"  
  
"Let's go to the beach."  
  
"Later," Scott turned his face to the pillow, hoping Gordon would get the point and go back to bed.  
  
"No, now. See? I got my swim trunks on." Scott couldn't help but look and snort with amusement. Gordon tugged at the black fabric that sported colorful little frogs. He was also wearing a life preserver and a snorkel.  
  
"It's not time to go to the beach." Scott said back into his pillow. "Nobody's awake yet."  
  
"The dolphins are awake."  
  
"I'm not a dolphin."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Gordon gave up his harassment and ran from the room, making a flapping noise as he went. Scott looked up just in time catch a glimpse of yellow swim fins. "What has gotten into that kid?"  
  
"Mom! Hey Mom!" Lucille opened her eyes groggily just in time to see an auburn headed blur throw himself at her. The bed bounced as Gordon landed on it. "Mom, let's go to the beach."  
  
She nudged the man sleeping next to her. "Your kid is awake."  
  
"Oh no you don't. He's only mine when he's asleep." He looked over his wife's shoulder. "Gordon, it's 5 a.m."  
  
"I know, Dad. We're wasting beach time!"  
  
"Gordon, the beach will still be there in an hour or two."  
  
"But there will be a whole bunch of people there!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Lucille stretched. "Give me a couple of minutes? Why don't you go get John and Alan up and we'll have some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure!" Gordon left the room as fast as fins would carry him.  
  
"Why are you getting up just to go to the beach?" Jeff pulled her closer and snuggled into her hair. "They're just going to tire themselves out by mid-afternoon and then they'll sleep the rest of the day. . ." he stopped as the prospects of that situation hit him.  
  
"That'll make them easier for Scott and Virgil to watch when you and I go out tonight." She rolled over and gave him a gentle kiss. "Besides, I like watching the sun come up over the water." 


	4. Carolina

I figured I should probably finish this. It's short.  
  
The sun sank lower over the Pacific as the wind ruffled his auburn hair. The rock upon which he leaned was still warm from the heat of the day, sending a comforting feeling up his back. It felt good to relax.  
  
There had been a rescue today. A small sailboat lost in storm tossed waters. It had taken a long time to pull them to safety using Thunderbird 4 and more than once he thought the sea would rip the tiny boat apart before he could bring her to calmer waters. The people on the boat had been partying and fishing, ignoring storm warnings and going farther from shore than they should have.  
  
"No respect for the ocean." He said as he strummed the guitar that lay across his knees. As the words floated back from over the years, he found himself smiling, but he quickly skirted the memories. The bad always followed the good and there was no sense in bringing them both out. He preferred to revel in the warm feeling that always came whenever he sat near the sea or played the guitar.  
  
His fingers worked on their own, playing the familiar chords as he watched the birds dance over the water. The light of the dying sun glinted off the bridge and the small trinket that hung entwined in the knobs. Though he knew what it was, Gordon looked anyway. A small, silver dolphin on a delicate chain.  
  
"Nice try, Gord." He laughed. It was impossible to completely block images from the past. They flooded back filling him with joy and sadness all at once. It was then that he realized what he had been playing.  
  
'. . . . can't you see the sunshine  
  
can't you just feel the moon shining  
  
ain't it just like a friend of mine  
  
it hit me from behind  
  
and I'm going to Carolina in my mind. . .'  
  
He stopped, feeling a presence behind him. "Hey, Virg."  
  
His older brother took his greeting as an invitation to pull up sand beside him. "You've been gone awhile."  
  
"Guess I lost track of the time."  
  
"That can happen out here." Virgil picked up a pile of sand and let it run through his fingers. "I haven't heard you sing since you were a kid."  
  
"There's a reason for that."  
  
Virgil toyed with the charm at the head of his guitar. "You're not that bad."  
  
"If we had cats, I would have attracted every last one of them." Gordon put the guitar down.  
  
"Mom loved that song."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Gordon replied.  
  
Gordon's watched beeped and his father's image appeared in the face. "Gordon, I need you at the house. Looks like you boys might be rolling out again."  
  
"Yes sir." Gordon responded. "Virg is right here and we're on our way."  
  
The two brothers stood up and began to hurry toward the large villa in the distance. But something stopped Gordon and he looked back over his shoulder. He squinted his eyes to get a better look.  
  
There, riding the crimson waves in the setting sun, he watched a lone fin break the surface of the water. It disappeared for a few seconds and then the dolphin leaped from the water, its dark body glistening in the evening sun.  
  
He smiled, gripping the guitar's bridge a bit tighter. "I love you too, Mom."  
  
"Carolina" is not mine. It belongs to James Taylor and I don't want to be sued for using it. Again, the process of suing me would cost more than would actually be extracted from my bank account. 


End file.
